Бакстер Стокман№2
Бакстер Стокман — это гениальный ученый и один из главных врагов Черепашек Ниндзя. Фигурирует в комиксах, обоих мультсериалах и планируется к появлению в мультсериале TMNT 2012-го года. Биографические данные Местожительство: Нью-Йорк, компания «Стоктроникс» Варианты оружия (способностей): «черепахобойка», безумная гениальность, пистолеты, лазеры, костюм робота и всё оснащение к нему (турбины, ракетницы, пулеметы, огнеметы и др.). Род деятельности: ученый Связи с организациями: клан Фут, Пурпурные Драконы, мафия, «Силы Защиты Земли», «Пангалактический союз» Физические данные Вид: человек, муха-мутант, киборг Пол: мужской Рост: 104 см Вес: 5 кг — голова, 156,4 кг — тело робота Цвет волос: черный / блонд / каштановый / белый / красный Цвет глаз: карий / красный / белый / голубой / розовый Дополнительная информация Вселенные: комиксы Мираж, комиксы Арчи, комиксы Дримвейв, комиксы IDW, м/с 1987—1996 гг.,м/с 2003—2009 гг., видеоигры Издатель: Студия «Мираж», Издательство «Арчи», Издательство «Дримвейв», «Конами», «Юбисофт» Первое появление: Черепашки Ниндзя №2 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #2) Создатели: Кевин Истмэн (Kevin Eastman) и Питер Лэрд (Peter Laird) Актеры озвучивания: Пэт Фрейли (Pat Fraley) — м/с 1987—1996 гг. Скотт Уильямс (Scott Williams) — м/с 2003—2009 гг. Сэм Ригель (Sam Regal) — Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled (X360) >> Обсудить на форуме << Комиксы Студия Мираж (Mirage Studios) Бакстер Стокман — гениальный ученый афроамериканского происхождения, «живущий в своем мире». Однако он использовал свои таланты не для помощи человечеству, а для собственных эгоистичных интересов. Одно из его последних изобретений — Маузеры — небольшие роботы, созданные для поиска и отлова крыс, призванные решить проблему с грызунами в городе. Однако, на самом деле Бакстер использовал Маузеров для грабежей банков и других преступлений, но не ради денег (ведь он мог сделать миллионы на легальном использовании своих изобретений), а всего лишь потому что «это было весело!». Когда у его ассистентки, Эйприл О'Нил, появились подозрения о странных кражах, начавшихся после презентации Маузеров на телевидении, она стала расспрашивать Стокмана об этом деле. Доктор делал вид, что никак не связан с последними событиями и утверждал, что Маузеры находятся под его полным контролем — никто из посторонних не мог воспользоваться ими в своих целях, даже если бы захотел. Затем он привел девушку на свою подземную фабрику, где создавались тысячи Маузеров. Увидев такое огромное количество и ненадолго призадумавшись, Эйприл раскусила Стокмана и тогда тот натравил на неё Маузеров. Девушка пыталась сбежать с помощью лифта, но учёный запер её внутри, обездвижив кабину, а затем дистанционно открыл люк в полу, из-за чего Эйприл упала в канализацию. Затем он запрограммировал Маузеров на поиск и уничтожение девушки и решил, что всё кончено. Однако в лабиринтах канализации Черепашки Ниндзя спасли Эйприл от Маузеров. Тем временем Бакстер, не зная об этом, продолжил воплощать свои планы в действие. Под угрозой разрушения достопримечательностей (с помощью Маузеров), видеозапись с которой показали на телевидении, он требовал от городских властей выкуп. С помощью Эйприл Черепахи добрались до лаборатории Стокмана, схватили ученого и вырубили его. Предполагается, что полиция и рабочие, которые позже отправились к лаборатории на поиски Стокмана, отыскали его и отправили в тюрьму. Во втором томе комиксов Бакстер каким-то образом сбежал из места своего заключения и прорвался в организацию Д.А.Р.П.А., посеяв там хаос. Разобравшись с охраной, он сумел пересадить свой мозг в тело гигантского робота-убийцы и таким образом стал киборгом. Будучи роботом Бакстер покинул Д.А.Р.П.А., отыскал Эйприл О'Нил и вколол ей что-то в плечо (что именно это было — оставалось загадкой для читателей некоторое время). Позже Черепашки вместе с Кейси Джонсом и Никто сразились с «Бакстерботом», в результате чего Бакстер лишился руки, сбежал и потерял сознание где-то в канализации, а Рафаэля захватили люди Д.А.Р.П.А... Придя в себя Бакстер обнаружил, что его тело робота отремонтировано, а рука восстановлена. Оставшиеся три Черепахи и Кейси отыскали Бакстербота в канализации и когда тот попытался убить их сбросив электрический кабель в воду, где они стояли,Леонардо швырнул катану пригвоздив ею кабель. Сработав как проводник, катана выпустила весь разряд прямо в стоявшего выше Бакстера, приведя к взрыву последнего. Среди обломков Микеланджело нашел очки Стокмана и Черепахи предположили, что робот как-то связан с профессором, но они не знали, что мозг ученого находится внутри. По-крайней мере, так казалось. В четвертом томе, спустя многие годы после минувших событий, Эйприл становится жертвой наноботов в её теле, угрожающих её жизни. Таким образом, тайна того что ей ранее ввёл Бакстер Стокман оказалась раскрыта. Также оказалось, что у Донателло сохранилась часть робота со всё ещё живым мозгом Бакстера, которая была спрятана им за одной из стен коллектора, в тайне от братьев. Когда Дон попросил Бакстера помочь Эйприл, сумасшедший ученый лишь рассмеялся и ответил, что она обречена. Тогда разъяренный Дон взорвал его вместе с мозгом, чтобы отомстить за Эйприл. Наноботов уничтожили, но, как предполагается, после этого Эйприл стала бесплодной. Также стоит упомянуть, что в комиксах Миража, в отличие от другой продукции про Черепашек, Бакстер Стокман боролся со своими врагами в одиночку и не имел ничего общего со Шреддером и кланом Фут. Издательство Арчи (Archie Comics) Как и в истории м/с 1987—1996 гг. Бакстер пытался продать Маузеров агентству по надзору за животными, но его вышвырнули за дверь. Шреддер использовал Маузеров, чтобы избавиться от Сплинтера и Черепах. Последние вскоре связали Бакстера, допросили и оставили связанным, до приезда полиции. Затем Бакстер попал в психиатрическую лечебницу, а Шреддер вновь использовал его своих планах. Однако в комиксах, в сюжетной арке о Глазе Сарната, произошло радикальное изменение истории. Здесь Шреддеру и Бакстеру удалось отыскать только первую часть кристалла. Когда они сбежали от Черепах, Армаггон (гигантская акула-мутант из будущего) появился и схватил Шреддера, предлагая ему безопасность в обмен на помощь в борьбе с Черепахами. А Бакстер, возможно, столкнулся с Черепахами и полицией. Стоит упомянуть, что в первой арке, состоящей из трех выпусков, основанных на первых пяти сериях Черепашек Ниндзя, волосы Бакстера белые, однако он снова стал блондином в обычных выпусках. Он никогда не мутировал в муху и после первых выпусков, был замечен в коротком флешбэке к Future Shark trilogy (Трилогия об Акулах Будущего). Издательство IDW (IDW Publishing) Бакстер Стокман является руководителем научной компании «Стокген». Однажды он получил заказ на создание мутагена и психотропной сыворотки, для чего использовал лабораторных животных (четырех черепашек и крысу) в последствии мутировавших в результате инцидента (вне лаборатории). Однако, работе Стокмана постоянно мешали таинственные ниндзя Фут и Шреддер, они выкрадывали его разработки, тем самым ставя в неловкое положение перед заказчиком — генералом Крэнгом, который требовал результатов. Стокману удавалось избегать неприятностей и кормить генерала обещаниями. На помощь к поискам Сплинтера (который был нужен для извлечения сыворотки) пришел Старый Клык — мутировавший кот, на котором он, впоследствии, испытал своих боевых роботов — маузеров. Тем не менее, Стокман сотрудничал с котом, требуя поймать Сплинтера, и предоставил ему эту механическую армию. В микро-выпуске «Донателло» (Micro-Series: Donatello) доктор создал «черепаший следопыт» — устройство для отслеживания Черепах, но его, впоследствии, выкрала Эйприл О'Нил. Стокман верил в успех, когда Сплинтер оказался у него в руках, но он не успел привезти генерала к месту назначения вовремя — крысу снова похитили Фут. В ярости Стокман застрелил Клыка, после чего насильно был забран на остров Бернау, где увидел истинное обличье Крэнга, а также его сородичей. Мультсериалы Черепашки Ниндзя (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), 1987—1996 гг. Бакстер Стокман был белокожим ученым, скромным изобретателем. Сперва он вел честную жизнь и пытался продать своё изобретение (Маузера) агентству по надзору за животными «Аякс». Но там не приняли его предложение, потому что был риск, что хорошая работа Маузеров по отлову городских крыс, приведет агентство к банкротству. Стокмана вытолкали на улицу, где с ним и познакомился Шреддер, который наблюдал за всем происходящим через свои летающие камеры. Он хотел заполучить себе Маузеров, поэтому предложил Бакстеру работать на него и приказал ученому создать единый командный центр для роботов, а сам тем временем сделал 12-ть копий Маузера с помощью фабрики на Технодроме. После этого Шреддер запрограммировал Маузеров отыскать и убить Сплинтера. Но план провалился: Черепашки уничтожили роботов и обнаружили на них фирменное клеймо Бакстера Стокмана. Так они узнали кто является создателем и нашли ученого, который уже успел построить командный центр для Шреддера и возвращался домой, незаметно преследуемый солдатами Фут. Стокман не знал, что Шреддер использовал Маузеров для попытки убийства Черепах и Сплинтера, а также для него стало сюрпризом то, что Фут (по приказу Шреддера) попытались от него избавиться. Однако Черепахи помешали этому и, привязав Бакстера к фонарному столбу, сами начали угрожать ему, чтобы получить от него информацию. Запуганный ученый отдал им свой личный мини-пульт управления Маузером, рассказал где прячется Шреддер и лишь тогда зеленая четверка оставила его в покое, предварительно забрав его фургон. Позже Стокмана отправили в сумасшедший дом из-за его рассказов о гигантских черепахах-мутантах. Шреддер явился чтобы освободить его и использовать ради победы над Черепахами. Бакстер (ныне более злобный, чем ранее) стал его компаньоном и прихвостнем, помогая разыскивать три фрагмента Глаза Сарната, артефакта пришельцев, который предоставит его владельцу практически безграничную силу. В конечном счете, Стокману надоело, что его используют и он попытался заполучить Глаза Сарната, как только Шреддер собрал все три фрагмента. Глаз мог создавать вещи из воздуха и трансформировать объекты, но его воздействие не распространялось на золото. Шреддер использовал эту возможность, чтобы вернуть себе Глаз, хотя в конечном счете он проиграл Черепахам, когда Сарнатометр Донателло уничтожил Глаз, вызвав сильный взрыв. В будущем Бакстер ещё попробует перейти на сторону Шреддера, но тот решит избавиться от ученого-перебежчика. Последний эпизод, где Бакстер всё ещё является человеком, — «Дело о пиццах-убийцах» (Case of the Killer Pizzas), когда он помогает Шреддеру выпустить монстров-убийц из Измерения Икс, чтобы атаковать город. Несмотря на свою предательскую натуру, Стокман остался на службе у Шреддера, до тех пор пока последний не потребовал у Крэнга, чтобы тот прислал на Землю Бибопа иРокстеди (Технодром был заперт в Измерении Икс). Так как со временем межпространственный портал ослаб, Кренг мог отправить их только в том случае если ему пришлют кого-то взамен, и поэтому Шреддер швырнул Стокмана сквозь портал. Не видя никакой пользы от земного ученого, Крэнг использовал на нем свой дезинтегратор. Случайно пролетавшая муха попала в луч дезинтегратора и привела к мутации Стокмана в человекообразную муху. Став мухой-мутантом, Стокман задумал план мести Черепахам и Шреддеру. Некоторое время Шреддеру удавалось обманом заставить Бакстера помогать ему, обещая вернуть ученому прежний, человеческий облик. Стокмана постоянно обманывали и он дважды грозил отомстить Шреддеру в следующий раз, но планы ученого всегда приводили его в ловушку в Измерении Икс или в других параллельных измерениях. В попытках уничтожить своих врагов, он подружился с разумным компьютером по имени Зи, который пытался помочь Стокману, так как последний с течением времени стал терять свой научный подход и начал действовать больше как муха. Например, во время следующего столкновения с Черепахами и Шреддером, он пытался превратить всех людей в различные виды насекомых. Черепахи использовали ретромутагенный луч, который Шреддер пытался починить, чтобы помешать планам Бакстера и отправить его в Измерение Икс. Черепашки Ниндзя (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), 2003—2009 гг. Подобно сюжету комиксов Миража Бакстер Стокман был афроамериканским ученым, работающим над Маузерами в своих целях. Прикрываясь желанием продать их правительству, чтобы решить проблему с городскими грызунами, он использовал их для грабежей банков, при этом находясь под начальством у Шреддера. Когда его ассистентка Эйприл О'Нилраскрыла планы ученого, он натравил на неё Маузеров. С помощью Черепах она выжила и вернулась, чтобы порушить планы Стокмана. Вместе они загнали ученого в угол у командного пульта, но тот позвал к этому месту всех Маузеров и, улучив момент, сбежал. Однако, в коридорах обрушающейся от взрыва Маузеровлаборатории, профессора поймал Хан — правая рука Шреддера — и отволок к своему хозяину. Наказанием за провал стало лишение глаза. Чуть позже, изучив обломок экзоскелета, который предоставил Шреддер, Стокман создал Техно Фут (Фут-невидимок) и гордясь своей работой захотел заполучить весь экзоскелет. Однако его воины были повержены Черепахами и по приказу Шреддера они же и уволокли Стокмана прочь для очередного наказания. В следующий раз доктор появился спустя несколько серий, будучи в инвалидном кресле и с протезом вместо левой руки. Он совершил с Ороку Саки сделку: в обмен на доказательства гибели Черепах во взрыве (чему поспособствовал Шреддер), Стокман просил полный доступ к экзокостюму. Фальсифицировав результаты профессор получил что хотел и занялся исследованиями. Когда Черепахи ворвались в башню Ороку Саки (Возвращение в Нью-Йорк, ч.1 / Returt to New-York, pt.1), последний был в ярости и хотел приказать Хану найти Стокмана, но из-за помех во внутренней связи не смог этого сделать, а ученый воспользовался неразберихой чтобы завершить свой проект — гигантского четырехрукого робота, которого он использовал в качестве своего нового тела. Робот был продуман до мелочей: самовосстанавливающаяся полимерная поверхность, турбины для полета, аварийный генератор, автономные источники питания для каждой части и серьезное вооружение (ракетницами, пулеметами, огнеметами). В этом теле Стокман напал на Шреддера и Черепах, когда те собирались сражаться между собой. Он легко раскидал всех, но Леонардо смог отрубить ему руку, Шреддер — ногу, а Донателло использовал руку-пулемет, чтобы выстрелить в Стокмана. В результате, тот улетает в небо и взрывается. Однако в 6-ой серии второго сезона (Тайна происхождения, ч. 1 / Secret origins, pt.1) Стокман возвращается вновь. В этот раз он — всего лишь голова в механическом паукообразном теле. Шреддер заставляет его выполнять свою волю с помощью вживленного чипа, реагирующего на голосовые команды и подающего болезненный электрический разряд по желанию хозяина. Таким образом, Стокман не может ослушаться Шреддера: он проникает в здание ИИКТ и портит Оракул памяти Утромов, тем самым подвергая жизни Черепах опасности. Затем, всё так же никем незамеченный, он отключает систему безопасности, чтобы Шреддер смог беспрепятственно проникнуть внутрь. Следующей его задачей становится месть выжившим Черепахам, но Шреддер не дает ему осуществить личный план и приказывает поменять координаты на телепортаторе, чтобы отправить своих врагов Утромов в гиблое место. Однако, Фуджитоид имитировал голос Шреддера и отменил протокол голосовых команд, в результате чего Стокман освободился от контроля и напал на своего хозяина, оглушив его мощным электрическим разрядом. После этого он уполз в неизвестном направлении и появился вновь уже в 12-ой серии (Что за Крок? / What a Croc?), к которой успел обжиться экзокостюмом из-за чего выглядел немного похожим на Утрома. Бакстер завел дружбу с одним из друзей Утромов — разумным мутантом-крокодилом по имени Кожеголовый. Стокман использует своего «друга», поскольку тот обладает знаниями об утромской технологии. Когда Черепахи случайно обнаруживают их, Стокман пытается обманом натравить Кожеголового на Черепах и выпускает свое создание: Черепахобота — робота, способного просчитать все движения врага и предупредить его удары. Черепахи разделываются с ним, но Стокман решает сразиться с ними в одиночку и ему это удается без особого труда. Однако, в пылу схватки он обронил фразу о своей прошлой работе на Шреддера и Кожеголовый, зная что Шреддер был главным врагом Утромов, понял что его обманывали и напал на профессора. Однако Стокману удается сбежать, предварительно устроив взрыв. Когда начинается сюжетная арка «Война в городе» (City at War) мы видим, что Стокман на стороне мафии. Он сумел пересадить свою голову в более естественное положение (с возможностью вращения на 360 градусов) и заодно создать очередных роботов-убийц. Тем не менее его планы опять провалились и когда чуть позже Шреддер вернулся живым и невредимым, то Хан отыскал и схватил профессора, извлек его мозг и посадил его в колбу с питательным раствором, снабженную модулятором голоса и способную перемещаться по воздуху. Теперь Шреддер мог беспрепятственно управлять ученым истязая его электрошоком при нежелании последнегосотрудничать. Так Стокман снова стал рабом и ему пришлось создавать новые творения для хозяина. В этот раз ими стали 9 Механических Фут. Из-за своей незавершенности (о чем Стокман заранее предупредил), они были быстро уничтожены. Корабль, на котором это произошло, взорвался, однако Стокман снова выжил, оказавшись в воде неповрежденным. Позже его выловили и модернизировали, добавив к его колбе голографическое изображение его головы (с возможностью создания небольших голографических экранов вовне), а также механическую руку. Однако теперь у профессора появился конкурент — молодой доктор Чаплин — фанат гения Бакстера Стокмана, подающий большие надежды. Стокман сразу невзлюбил парня и пытался всячески помешать тому продвинуться по «карьерной лестнице», однако Чаплин наивно не замечал его козней и даже подарил профессору новое тело — в виде большого человекообразного робота, вместо головы которого высвечивалась такая же голографическая проекция как и ранее. Тем не менее Стокман принял этот дар безвозмездно и не прекратил своих попыток вредительства, в очередной раз проявив свой эгоизм (он даже тайно работал на Бишопа). Однако, почти все его попытки саботажа были раскрыты и наказаны. После этого следовала череда взаимосвязанных серий о путешествии Черепах в разные миры (из-за Великого Драко, воспользовавшегося Скипетром Времени). В одной из них Донателло попадает в мир альтернативного будущего, в котором Шреддер властвует над Землей и захватывает другие миры. Здесь Стокман сосуществует в физическом симбиозе с Ханом, прикованным к инвалидному креслу (что являлось следствиемнаказания от Шреддера). Армия сопротивления во главе с Эйприл спасла их от казни за пять лет до того как Донаттело попал в этот мир. Оба злодея тяготились своим существованием, считая его уничижительным для себя. Когда Черепахи снова собрались вместе и решили в последний раз пойти в атаку на Шреддера, Стокман и Хан были вместе с ними. Хан хотел вернуться на службу к Шреддеру, поэтому во время битвы он подъехал к нему и попросил взять его обратно. Стокман был поражен решением Хана и отчаянно сопротивлялся, но ничего не мог поделать. А Шреддер с явным удовольствием прикончил обоих предателей, раздавив их своей большой механической ногой. После того, как Черепахи вернулись в свой мир, в серии «Новое задание, ч.2.» (Exodus pt.2) мы узнаем, что профессор Стокман смог наладить деловые отношения с агентом Бишопом и когда Шреддер отправился в космос, то он остался на Земле. Последним «приветом» от Бакстера его бывшему хозяину стала блокировка программы обороны космического корабля, которую он собственноручно создал. Когда Бишоп выпустил ракеты в корабль, Чаплин не смог обойти хитрую защиту Стокмана и включить средства обороны в результате чего корабль был серьезно поврежден. Благодаря Черепахам он в итоге был взорван прямо в космосе и, решив, что Шреддер погиб,Стокман наконец почувствовал себя отмщенным и начал полноценное сотрудничество с Бишопом, который позже предоставил ему возможность создать новое роботоподобное тело с четырьмя руками и ногами. Хотя профессор специализировался на инженером деле и роботостроительстве, в серии «Пришельцы среди нас» (Aliens among us) он создал для Бишопа пришельцев-клонов, управляемых с помощью пульта, чтобы тот мог имитировать инопланетное вторжение на Землю. Затея провалилась в основном потому, что клоны не были предназначены для схваток и достаточно легко лопались от ударов. В результате, та жидкость на которую они распадались при взрыве попала в канализацию и привела к мутации некоторых живых существ. Стокман получал периодические рапорты о различных мутантах в Нью-Йорке и догадался о причинах их происхождения. В это время он сумел создать новое человеческое тело для Бишопа и переместил его сознание, с помощью имевшихся у того технологий. После успешного завершения операции он хотел начать работать и над своим собственным органическим телом, но Бишоп узнав о произошедших в Нью-Йорке мутациях поручил Стокману перво-наперво нейтрализовать угрозу, иначе он не получит возможность работы над телом (Нападение мутантов / Outbreak). Так профессор отправился в Нью-Йорк с отрядом дезинфекторов и зачистил территорию настолько, насколько было возможно. Вернувшись, он наконец приступил к созданию собственного тела, и хотя Бишоп предупреждал его о риске провала из-за поспешности и использовании генного ускорителя, профессор не прислушался к его словам и наконец завершил свое дело. Однако с новым органическим телом начали происходить странные изменения и постепенно оно стало в прямом смысле разваливаться по кускам, гния и разлагаясь, чем доводило профессора до безумия. Вспоминая обо всем что с ним произошло в жизни он пришел к выводу, что во всем виновата Эйприл О'Нил, разрушившая его план относительно Маузеров, что повлекло за собой наказание от Шреддера и, как он посчитал, последующие провалы. Задавшись целью отомстить, он ворвался в её квартиру и похитил девушку на глазах у Кейси Джонса, который не сумел помешать этому. Стокман принес Эйприл в ныне заброшенную и полуразрушенную лабораторию «Стоктроникс», в которой они когда-то работали вместе. Терзаемый галлюцинациями о своем прошлом, связанными с его матерью и работе над Маузерами, Стокман будто бы погрузился в иной мир. Когда Черепахи и Кейси пришли на помощь Эйприл, то она с их легкой руки сбежала на фуникулер, однако Стокман легко разделался с врагами и помчался за девушкой. После небольшой потасовки внутри фуникулера, последний оказался подвергнут риску падения в реку. Стокман все ещё был в ярости и хотел убить Эйприл, но из-за галлюцинаций увидел в ней свою мать и параллельно слушая слова девушки о том как она уважала его до того как узнала, что он преступник, и о признании его гения, создавшего много полезных изобретений, Стокман внезапно осознал, что он поступает неправильно. Продолжая видеть вместо Эйприл свою мать он отдал её Кейси, спустившемуся на веревке с вертолета, а сам же упал в реку вместе с фуникулером. Но и в этот раз Стокман не погиб: Бишоп выловил его и облик Стокмана снова был изменен. Черепахи отправились к Бишопу в серии "Превращение в чудовище, ч.2» (Good Genes pt. 1), потому что тот был последним шансом спасти Донателло, превратившегося в монстра. Стокман провел исследование и пытался создать противоядие для Черепахи. Он был весьма разочарован тем, что лишился возможности спокойно умереть и теперь вынужден выполнять подобную работу и даже не пытался скрывать того, что Бишоп лгал Черепахам. С помощью Кожеголового, им был успешно создан антидот, который в последствии также распылили над всем Нью-Йорком, дабы нейтрализовать остатки вредоносного генного ускорителя, породившего мутантов. В пятом сезоне (Потерянный сезон / The lost season) Стокман продолжал работать у Бишопа и у него была возможность создавать голограмму для всего своего скелета. С разрешения агента он изучал обломки оставшиеся от инопланетного вторжения Трицератонов и это привело его к парку развлечений, закрытому на реконструкцию, тому самому парку, где когда-то Черепашки во второй раз одолели Нано. Неудивительно, что Стокман обнаружил наноботов. Поражаясь найденной технологии, он создал чип управления для одного из наноботов, который позволял внедрить программу и во всех остальных. Но поскольку наноботы обладали собственным разумом, который хотел создать себе семью, то произошел сбой в программе: Нано превратил себя в робота и сопротивлялся контролю исходящему от чипа Стокмана с переменным успехом. Он сбежал из его лаборатории расположенной на базе «Сил Защиты Земли». Однако потом он подчинился чипу и самостоятельно, без чьих либо приказов, напал на организацию «Силы Справедливости». Стокман не принял никакого участия в попытках остановить его, на базе «Сил Защиты Земли» о Нано будто бы забыли. Когда монстры Шреддера-демона атаковали город, база Бишопа была разрушена и Черепахи связались с ним для объединения сил в борьбе со Шреддером-Демоном и его армией чудовищ. В честь этого Стокман оказался в очередном новом теле. Оно было несколько несовершенно и громоздко и в этот раз гений Стокмана служил лишь как боевая единица в эпохальной битве. Ему даже вновь удалось встретиться с немного повзрослевшим и остепенившимся доктором Чаплиным и вдвоем они охраняли Караи от нападения, пока она забирала силу у Шреддера-Демона. Но почуявший это Шреддер, в облике дракона, появился рядом с компанией и своими челюстями разломал тело Стокмана. Когда Шреддер был повержен, Бишоп унес часть Стокмана, все ещё содержащую в себе его мозг, дабы продолжать использовать его. Стокман произнес только одно: «It seems the pain will never end» («Похоже, боль никогда не закончится»), подразумевая тем самым насколько он устал от своей нечеловеческой жизни. В 6-ом сезоне (Полный вперёд / Fast Forward), местом действия которого является будущее (2105-й год), в серии«Подземные монстры» (Head of State), зрителям демонстрируют сцены пятидесятилетней давности, из которых мы узнаем, что Бакстер продолжал исследования инопланетян для Бишопа и создавал армию органических Маузеров на случай защиты от вторжения на Землю извне. Однако из-за ошибки ученого произошел взрыв одной из колб и вся лаборатория начала незамедлительно разрушаться. Он пытался выбраться и просил Бишопа о помощи, но тот не успел и профессора завалило обломками в пожаре. Однако Стокман в очередной раз выжил и в будущем его мозг развился в новую форму благодаря ДНК инопланетянина, которую он добыл в разрушенной базе Бишопа. Живя прямо в ней, под землей, и не зная, что том что творится на поверхности и каким стал нынешний мир, он продолжил дело начатое 50 лет назад и завершил органических Маузеров. С помощью них он захватил Бишопа и приволок его в свою лабораторию, где собирался пересадить свой мозг в его бессмертное тело, чтобы раз и навсегда избавить себя от этой проблемы и заодно отомстить агенту за то, что тот когда-то бросил его погибать. Черепахи и Бишоп пытались его отговорить, и когда Леонардо объяснил, что теперь в мире все иначе, внешний вид Стокмана никого не смутит, а Бишоп изменился, Донателло с помощью звуковой частоты, направленной против Маузеров, вызвал случайное обрушение лаборатории. Лео сумел освободить Бишопа, а Стокмана завалило, также как и в прошлом. Но в этот раз Бишоп, рискуя жизнью, спас его. Бакстер был поражен, а Бишоп предложил ему создание нового тела (на основе личной ДНК ученого), которое стало возможным благодаря генным технологиям будущего. Сперва Стокман сомневался в бескорыстности этого поступка, но потом понял что Бишоп честен. К тому же, его Маузерами заинтересовались работники из сферы сельского хозяйства — это польстило профессору. В мультсериале об этом прямо не говорится, но предполагается, что в будущем Бакстер наконец-то стал положительным персонажем, так же как и президент Бишоп. Возможно даже вице-президентом. Однако в 7-ом сезоне (Back to the Sewers / Возвращение домой) Черепахи возвращаются в своё время, где Стокман всё ещё киборг. Они встречают его в серии «Взломать Стокмана» (Hacking Stockman), где ничего не сказано о его взаимоотношениях с Бишопом. Зато теперь профессор сотрудничает (за вознаграждение) с Ханом, создавая для него мощное оружие, с помощью которого Пурпурные Драконы успешно грабят банки. Но Кибер-Шреддер вселился в тело Стокмана и захватил его, когда тот собирался взломать старую базу данных Фут. Проведя небольшую модернизацию, чтобы придать себе более привычный вид, Кибер-Шреддер периодически дискутирует со Стокманом, который не может освободиться из под его контроля и просит Черепах о помощи. Во время сражения он догадывается отсоединить свою голову от тела. Будучи автономной она имеет паукообразные механические ножки, на которых профессор быстро передвигается. Его лицо является маской, которую он может снять. Под ней в небольшой колбе «заточен» уже знакомый мозг. Объединившись с Черепахами и обменявшись информацией профессор догадывается, что Кибер-Шреддер загрузился в его тело не до конца и всё ещё держит связь с кибер-пространством, обрубив которую можно вернуть контроль над телом. Вместе с Черепахами он добирается до компьютера с выходом в сервер и начинает проводить необходимые манипуляции, но ворвавшийся в помещение Кибер-Шреддер повреждает консоль и процессор сгорает. Бакстер вспоминает, что Донателло в этот момент находится в кибер-пространстве и благодаря уцелевшей компьютерной плате отправляет ему сообщение с просьбой о помощи. Дон нападает на Кибер-Шреддера внутри Интернета, чем нарушает его управление Стокманом, а профессор, вновь овладев своим механическим телом, перезагрузил систему безопасности и удалил Шреддера из своей системы. Mayhem From Mutant Island (Громилы с острова мутантов) — это короткие web-эпизоды длительностью приблизительно по 2,5 минуты, которые представляют собой историю о нападении различных монстров-динозавров на город. Выясняется, что это — детища Бакстера Стокмана, который расположился на некоем острове, откуда и посылал своих чудищ. Когда Черепахи прибыли на место, он спрятался в своей крепости и не выходил до тех пор пока мутанты не уплыли, оставив его со ставшими чрезвычайно мирными и безобидными динозаврами.